Now and Forever - Dramione
by DiLaHastings
Summary: A Dramione story in which we are to decide between what is right or what is easy. A DRAMIONE ONE-SHOT!


**Hey Guys! This is a short one-shot in which happens during the Final Battle. I hope you guys like it!**

 ** _Please Review and favorite!_**

There she stood, across the courtyard, her mouth agape, eyes teary and her face mixed with the aftermath of a fight. She was staring into his eyes, the warmth and the comfort he had seen in them, days previous, were now gone.

"Draco," his Mother whispered to him, "We must go."

His eyes met hers again, before staring back at a limp Harry Potter in Hagrid's arms. His eyes fell upon the Dark Lord, the man had a frightening smirk caressing his lips as he addressed the Resistance. The war had finished when Harry was confirmed dead. He had hoped that this would not happen. He hoped he would be able to spend the rest of his life with _her_. They had spoken about it when he was enclosed in her room. They spoke about the future and how it would be when the Light won.

Look where they were standing now. On the grounds, which had been destroyed.

The grounds in which the Dark Lord will now call his home.

T _herefore, you can never be optimistic_.

"I'm not leaving, Mother," Draco stated, looking at his Mother whose eyes were shining with unushered tears.

"We must leave, Draco. It's not saf-

"I won't leave _her_ ," He let out a sob, "I will not leave _her_ behind." He hadn't noticed the deathly silence that followed. He hadn't noticed that all eyes were on him.

The Dark Lord's eyes grew dark, he looked at Draco as though he was a lamb prepared for slaughter. He looked past Voldemort and at the brunette whose hands were covering her mouth, covering a sob that was to escape, he presumed.

"Draco," The Dark Lord called, calmly–too calm. "Come here, my boy." Draco gulped before walking toward the Dark Lord, his eyes gazing over the girl before he returned his stare to the Monster in black robes. He stood beside him.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Who is this _girl_ you have grown so fond of?" He asked, looking toward the Resistance. A sneer glossed his pale features. "Any individual fighting _against_ us is not worth having beside us." Draco looked toward Hermione once more before he looked back at Voldemort.

"There is no one, my Lord." Draco looked toward his Mother, noticing that she was now gazing in the direction of his lover.

"Do not lie to me, young Malfoy." Voldemort hissed, his snake-like slits flaring. Draco took a step toward the Dark Lord, his eyes staring deep into the eyes of the person he loathed beyond measure.

"Dare I say you're questioning where my loyalties lay, my Lord?" Draco smirked, "There's no one."

"Very well." The Dark Lord lifted his wand, pulling Draco toward him. Voldemort holding Draco by the throat as his wand prodded into the vein on Draco's neck. A scream was heard from across the courtyard, all eyes landed on the brunette who was being held back by the redhead. Draco's eyes found hers and the moment they did, he felt as though his world came crashing down. "Look what we have here," the Dark Lord's gaze met Draco's – a look of disbelief colored Voldemort's face. "The Malfoy heir has fallen in love with Harry Potter's Mudblood." He announced. Gasps were heard from across the courtyard. "What a foolish, foolish boy, you are, Draco."

"Falling in love isn't foolish," Draco hissed, his face turning red as the lack of oxygen began to increase. "You, my Lord, are. And that is wh-why you'll never win," Draco began gasping for air, "Be-because you d-don't feel love. Y-you won't ever kn-know what it feels like to be ha-happy. A-and that is so much better than being powerful." The Dark Lord's eyes widened, his slits flaring once more.

"Avada K-

"NO!"

Everyone stood in silence. The air dense, as a body fell limp to the floor. Voldemort's eyes met Hermione's who was standing a fair distance away, her wand in hand, pointing directly at the Dark Lord. Her other hand holding the Elder wand.

She had just disarmed the Dark Lord.

"How dare you, you _filthy_ Mudblood!" The Dark Lord shouted, "How dare you defy your Master!"

"You are not my Master," She stated, her wand still pointing directly at him. "You will never be! Not if I still have love. Not if I still _believe_ in love." She shouted, her eyes maneuvering over Draco, who was still on the floor, looking at her with pleading eyes. "I love you, Draco." Hoping this was not the last thing she was to say. Ever. She still had a life ahead of her. A life with _him_. "Stupefy!"

The Dark Lord had no time to react, he went flying backward. His body falling into a group of stunned Death-Eaters.

Hagrid's gasp echoed through the courtyard as his eyes lingered on the running figure that had fallen out of his arms.

 _Harry_.

He ran toward Hermione, disarming her to retrieve the Elder Wand. As the wand fell into his hand, he turned toward the Dark Lord who had snatched a wand out of Bellatrix's hand.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione ran toward Draco as Harry and Voldemort faced off.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her hand cupping his face as she checked over him. His eyes lingered on her mouth, noticing the cut.

"Hermione," He whispered, staring into her eyes, "Whatever happens, just know that I love you." She smiled, leaning in, she captured his lips. The force of the grand duel caused the ground to start shaking.

"I know, Draco," she mumbled in between kisses, "I love you, now and forever."

The ground stop shaking, gasps and sobs heard from all over. Hermione and Draco broke apart to see what had happened. Frantically in captured in their bliss they hadn't noticed the final battle. The final battle where the Dark Lord now, seized to exist.

Following everyone's line of gaze, their eyes fell onto the obliterating version of what was once, the most feared creature to roam the Wizarding world.

The death-eaters all apparated out of the grounds, leaving the Resistance to run to their loved ones and celebrate the defeat of the Dark Lord.

Hermione looked back at Draco, to see his tears glistening his cheeks. He turned toward her, standing up, he embraced her into a hug. Muffling his head into the crook of her neck as he sobbed loudly.

"You won, Hermione." He sobbed. She pulled back from him, staring into his eyes.

"No, Draco. _We_ won." He smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her bruised lips. He turned around in search of his Mother. She stood there, staring at the two – eyes wide – but a small smile playing at her lips. His Father stood beside her, his eyes anywhere but his son.

Hermione followed Draco's gaze and met the stare of Narcissa Malfoy. The woman looked at her husband, whispered something, and began walking toward them.

Before she could come in contact with the pair, a rather large man stood in front of Hermione and Draco, refusing to let a _Death-Eater_ still be here.

"Yer must go. Yer unwanted er'." Hagrid stated, "Better huddle off before people see yer'."

"It's okay, Hagrid," Hermione said, standing beside the giant with Draco at her heels. "She's fine." Hagrid let out a small grumble, nevertheless, he moved out of the way for Narcissa.

"Mother," Draco looked at Hermione, wrapping an arm around her waist – pulling her to his side. "I will not apologise for l-

"Draco, may I speak?" Narcissa stated calmly. She embraced her son into a tight hug, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Pulling away, she began."I did not risk my life to leave my son alone in the time where he may need me the most." She looked between her son and his lover. "I am to question how _this-"_ she motioned toward them, "-came to be, but I am willing to put my prejudices aside and understand." She smiled at Hermione. "You allowed my son to be the man I wanted him to become. So, for that, I am grateful." She looked toward the courtyard stairs noticing a figure waving toward the herd of battered and injured bodies. "Now, I must go and talk to the Headmistress, I believe I have some explaining to do. Excuse me." She smiled at the pair and walked off.

Draco looked at Hermione, her eyes wide and a smile playing on her lips. Noticing his gaze, she met his stare.

"Well, that went fairly well." She smiled, "I assumed she would ha-

"Marry me." He stated, more than questioning. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?" She gasped.

"Marry me." He said once more. "We have spent most part of this year, together. Arguing, talking, and Hermione, I have never been so in love with someone in my life." He smiled, "When I'm with you, everything seems to fit. Even amidst the war, I was genuinely happy. And that was because of you." He breathed in. "I can't think of anyone else to spend my life with than with someone who has spent all year putting up with my bullshit." She laughed as a few tears slid down her face. He closed his eyes, "Granger, marry me."

"Yes." She said, her tears now streaming down her face. "Yes, Draco! Yes!" He laughed, pulling her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. "I love you, so much!"

He sunk his head into the crook of her neck.

"Now and forever." He whispered.


End file.
